


Apple Car Repair: It's A Date

by SpongeGuy



Series: Apple Car Repair AU [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: A little rarijack because there is more to this au, But Mostly fluffy, F/F, Fluffy, Teen rated for some swearing, a little angsty, aj and dashie banter, aj is a snarky bby, because of course, car mechanic and car racer au, first of many mlp au fanfics i have planned, g a y, rainbow dash is lightning mcqueen fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpongeGuy/pseuds/SpongeGuy
Summary: Race Car superstar Rainbow Dash never thought she'd fall in love, especially not for meek and soft Secretary Fluttershy. But like do be like that sometimes. Contains 500 servings of Applejack snark (not FDA approved).
Relationships: Applejack and Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Applejack/Rarity (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Fluttershy/Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)
Series: Apple Car Repair AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884358
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Apple Car Repair: It's A Date

“I… Am Speed.”

She looked in the broken sideview mirror, her reflection showcasing a racing helmet that could not hide her feelings within the cracked glass.

“Faster than fast! Quicker than quick!”

She put her game face on and flexed her muscles.

“I AM LIGHTNING!”

“Can “Ligthnin” get outta the way so ah can fix this here jalopy?”, A folksy voice rang out, and the woman making faces at her sideview mirror groaned with annoyance.

“Applejack, I’m trying to get in the zone here!”, Rainbow Dash, the number one racer in all of Equestria, pouted at the number one car mechanic in Sweet Apple Acres, her arms crossed and a hair strand in her face.

Applejack chuckled lightly and crossed her arms too with an amused eyebrow raise that took a rise out of Rainbow Dash. “Seein’ as there’s no racin’ round these parts, I’m mighty curious as to what you’re referin’ too.”

A small nod from Applejack towards her office made Rainbow Dash turn as red as her hotrod. The daring driver gulped. She had to think of an excuse, and fast!

“…I can’t speak English.”

Never mind.

Applejack rolled her eyes and, after wiping some transmission fluid on her overalls, leaned on the car hood with her elbow and smirked, causing Rainbow Dash to get flustered again. “Shoot, I guess I must have been wrong then! Good thing too, since mah secretary is REALLY busy and has no time for some upstart…”

Rainbow Dash’s nose flared.

“Brash…”

Rainbow Dash’s fists clenched.

“Impertinent!”, Rarity suddenly called out from where she was working, and Applejack nodded. “Yeah, that!”

Rainbow Dash was red again, but not for more heartfelt reasons.

“Loudmouthed showboat like yourself.”

Applejack had to admit: It was impressive that Rainbow Dash could rise her off the ground so high.

“Listen here, you… Dumb dumb! I am NOT in love with your secretary Fluttershy!”

“Totally.”, Applejack kept smirking, barely containing herself. This was even funnier than Rarity when she got covered in tar.

“Sure, she has hair that looks as soft as cotton candy, and really deep eyes that… That really make you feel like she cares or whatever, and when she smiles it’s like hearing the sweet sweet rev of a car engine when you’re starting a Daytona race, but I’ll have you know that…”

Rainbow Dash put Applejack down.

“…That I can’t remember what I was gonna say.”

Applejack snapped her out of her stupor with a quick reminder. “You’re NOT in love with Fluttershy.”

“Totally! Yeah!”, Rainbow Dash said, before smiling shyly. “But… Let’s say I was.”

“We’re just sayin’.”, Applejack was enjoying this way too much, as she leaned back on a wall now, popping in an appleslice from a nearby plate.

“Yeah, this is totally hippothetical!”

“Hypothetical.” Twilight corrected from out of nowhere, before leaving the story completely.

“Keep talkin’.”, Applejack said, mouth full.

“Ok, so like, I keep feeling all jittery, like I’m bouncing on the track, and it like, makes no sense!”, Rainbow Dash said, forgetting to pretend.

“It’s called bein’ normal, you should try it sometime, it’s quaint.”

“Anyhow, like, usually I’m all “VROOM VROOM BEEP BEEP OUTTA THE WAY MOTHERFUCKER” but now I’m like “Oh, hi, uh… how’s the weather?” Who CARES how’s the weather, I wanna like, hang out and shit!”

“Gee, what a mystery.”,

“Exactly! Why am I worried? I’m the Cloudsdale Kid!”

“Hear hear.”

“The Rainbow Road Ravager!”

“Alliteration. Nice.”

“LIGHTING FUCKING BOLT!”

“And?”

Rainbow Dash leapt into the trunk and shivered. “Maybe I can live here. For the rest of my life. It smells like old hair and rubber.”

Applejack suddenly took on a more… Sympathetic expression. Sure, taking digs at Rainbow Dash was fun, but she could tell that for once, Dashie was being serious.

She perched herself next to the shivering Rainbow Dash, and without looking at her, let out a long whistle.

“…You’re not shittin’ me, right?”

“What?”, Rainbow Dash asked, and Applejack didn’t need to look. Rainbow Dash could hear in Applejack’s tone that she was dead serious.

“If you’re not serious ‘bout this… If you’re just doin’ this because ya can, and not because you want to, I want you tell me. Ya owe me that much.”

“…No one has ever treated me this… Normally. She calms me down.”, Rainbow Dash answered as earnestly as she could.

Applejack didn’t say anything.

“AJ, I’m being serious. I’m not just casually into her, I… I think I love her.”

Still, Applejack was silent.

“…Come on, I know I can be a jerk, but I swear I mean it! I was flirting for fun at first, but… But…”

Applejack just sat there.

“…All right, fine. If I can’t convince you, I’ll leave.”

Rainbow Dash tried to hide the tears in her throat. “Keep the fucking car.”

Applejack looked up, slightly surprised but barely suppressing her smile. “What?”

“Keep the fucking car. I don’t want it. This whole racing thing was stupid, if it makes me lose her.”

Rainbow Dash started to leave, when Applejack suddenly stood up and whistled again. Rainbow dash turned around, surprised by the sudden noise.

Applejack didn’t usually smile that much, on account of how bitter she had gotten over the years, but a bright grin now coated her face. “Well, how ‘bout that? You passed the test!”

Rainbow Dash gaped, totally confused. “Say whaaaat?”

“…Don’t say that again.”, Applejack reprimanded, before continuing. “As I was sayin’, you passed the test! I wanted to see if you were really serious about datin’ Fluttershy, and I see it now. Not that I would have actually stopped you from doing that, on account of me not bein’ her mom and what not. She has to make her own decisions.”

Applejack then placed a comforting hand, and gave Rainbow Dash a warm smile. “But it’s good to see there’s a heart under all that rough exterior.”

“Oh, don’t get soft on me, AJ!”, Rainbow Dash said, but she was grateful. “And you’ll see: I’ll be the best goddamn girlfriend ever!”

“Oh brother.”, Applejack sighed, shaking her head as Rainbow Dash skipped along to the secretary’s office. “I’d never act this foolish with any lovin’. I’m a lot more composed than that Rainbow Dash.”

Suddenly, Rarity jumped up and down with joy. “Oh, Applejack! Look! I attached a WHOLE wheel, and I didn’t even mind that I got dirty! Are you proud of me?”, she asked, looking at her with an excited smile, her hair blowing in the wind, her eyes like diamonds.

Applejack gulped. “…I can’t speak English.”

“Apple Car Repair, what is your problem? Oh, I am sorry, sir, your air conditioning is still on the fritz, but we are working super hard to ensure you get it by tonight! Would you like to listen to some soothing whale mating calls to ease your nerves? All right, I’ll text you the third one, it has George and he’s my favorite.”

Rainbow Dash tried to wait patiently for the call to end, but she was speed demon from birth, so her foot tapped and tapped until it almost sounded like a woodpecker was in the building, which of course was not true.

The woodpecker was off on vacation, and the beaver was filling in for him, silly.

Fluttershy hung up the phone and texted the link, before resuming her paperwork, with a little help of course. Tank the turtle (tortoise, that is) handed her each new document from Applejack’s office with help from his propeller, Owlowiscius fixed spelling errors, and Angel the Bunny carried each signed document to be faxed and delivered. She barely had time to look up, but when she did, it was not with her usual smile.

“Oh. It’s you.”

A hint of dread, regret, disappointment. A bad start, to say the least.

Rainbow Dash sighed. She knew it was her fault. When she had first met Fluttershy, she flirted like she did with all the girls she met at victory parties and press rallies and fan meet and greets. Those flirtations were never more than that, barely lasting a date, which usually was just an excuse to party until the early hours of the day.

But Fluttershy was different from the start. Rainbow Dash found herself talking to a person who didn’t really know or recognize her, a person who treated her like she was great, but not for being Rainbow Dash the racer, but Rainbow Dash the person.

The flirtations turned to conversations, and small laughs, and little gestures. Rainbow had noticed how tired and overworked Fluttershy was, and she had introduced fun to the secretary’s life. Fluttershy’s laughter that night at the amusement park had felt better than every trophy she had ever won, corny as that sounded.

But then came the big fuck up. And now Rainbow had to fix it.

“…Hey, Honeybee.”

“I am busy. Go away please.”, Fluttershy said, showing some of the courage Rainbow had tried to teach her. At least that was something positive.

Rainbow Dash rubbed the back of her neck. “I guess this isn’t the best time to tell you that I really dig you?”

Fluttershy pretended not to notice how her heart beat increased and instead gave Rainbow a dirty look. “Ms. Dash, I would prefer it if you left me alone. You seem to have a habit of doing just that.”

Rainbow cursed inwardly. It was inevitable, but it hurt all the same. “Babe, I didn’t mean to ditch our little hangout, it’s just I needed to go to that press conference to confirm my spot on the race!”

Fluttershy suddenly stood up, feeling braver than ever. She pointed at Rainbow Dash angrily, barely hiding her tears. “That wasn’t the problem! Of course you had to, that’s your job! But you DIDN’T have to go to that party, and you DIDN’T have to lie to me about it, and you DIDN’T have to pretend to like me so you can tell everyone how pathetic I am!”

Rainbow Dash squirmed. That last one was only half true. “Now, wait, it’s not like that! And besides, those jokes were supposed to be funny!”

“DO I LOOK LIKE I’M LAUGHING?!”, Fluttershy shouted, so out of character that Rainbow Dash nearly choked on air.

“…I’m sorry, I panicked and said things I shouldn’t have said. I shouldn’t have lied, and I shouldn’t have ditched, but…”

“But WHAT?!”, Fluttershy shouted again, not caring how loud she was. “You just wanted to make fun of me like everyone does! It’s so funny that meek little secretary Fluttershy ever thought that maybe just maybe you…”

Rainbow Dash suddenly couldn’t take it anymore. She grabbed hold of Fluttershy and looked her dead in the eye. “I’m gonna prove to you that you are wrong right now.”

“…How?”

Now, most stories would have Rainbow kiss Fluttershy here on the spot.

But, well, I think that perhaps something a little different is needed to really get the message across.

Rainbow Dash had been holding it in since the moment they had that fight the night before. And finally she let it go.

“…I didn’t mean to fall in love with you. But I did. Sorry. But I did.”

Tears streaked Rainbow Dash’s cheeks as she let herself be as open and emotional as possible, shaking from the raw intensity of her words. “I think you’re aces, babe. I think you’re the greatest. I love how you talk to these animals here, I love how you treat everyone like they actually deserve you, and I love how you clasp your hands when you’re excited or nervous.”

Fluttershy was just speechless, unsure of how even to react. She just listened as Rainbow Dash went on with her confession.

“I flirted with you at first ‘cause I do that with any girl I find pretty. But you’re not just pretty. You’re beautiful. And… And…”

She struggled to find the words.

“…Go on. I won’t judge you.”

“You… Drive me crazy with love.”, Rainbow Dash half cringed.

Fluttershy burst into laughter suddenly, her hair bouncing up and down. Rainbow smiled with relief. Pinkie’s advice worked.

“…Ok, ok, moving on from that…”, Fluttershy said, composing herself. “…Did you mean all that?”

“…Yes. Every word. I… I love you, Fluttershy.”

Fluttershy blushed, before turning away. “It… It still doesn’t make what you did ok.”

“I know, it doesn’t, but please give me a chance! I just want to make it up for you! You deserve…”

Rainbow looked at herself. “You deserve better.”

Fluttershy tried to calm herself down, but she knew what she felt. She knew that she was willing to forgive rainbow after all she had given her. And she knew exactly what she wanted.

“…There is one way to make it up to me.”

Rainbow perked up. “Anything!”

Fluttershy took a deep breath, and, taking a step forwards, gave Rainbow Dash her hand. “…Would you walk me home?”

Once, the very thought of walking home disgusted Rainbow Dash to the extent of nearly barfing. Now, she grinned. “Piece of cake!”

“Ok. See you at 20:00, then!”, Fluttershy said, and Rainbow said “It’s a date!” before blushing. “That is, if that’s ok, I don’t want to force anything…”

Fluttershy grinned. She felt… Particularly brave. And besides, she had wanted to do this for a long time. “Oh, Rainbow Dash…”

Suddenly, the pink haired girl grabbed Rainbow Dash and gave her a big kiss that made Rainbow’s eyes as large as pie plates.

“…It’s a date.”


End file.
